duck_seasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Canon Ending
Eventually, after shooting The Dog and playing four rounds the player will emerge in a dream sequence, where they must wake up the child. After waking him up, Mom will say that she can't find the knife. A cheesy romance VHS will begin playing, possibly hinting that the player fell asleep once again. Playing another round, video of the child playing the game will appear on screen, if the player turns around and looks out of the screen door, they will see The Dog filming the player with a camera. During the next round, if the player turns around and looks out of the TV, they will see The Dog standing behind the unsuspecting child. After staring at him for long enough, he will duck behind the couch, out of sight. Upon returning to the real world, a really demonic version of the "Lone Wolf" commercial plays. If played long enough, it cuts to the game and reads: "Where's Mom?", forcing the player to turn around, only revealing that The Dog has brutally murdered the mother, and left the son a message, telling him to "Come, face me". If the player plays this level, they will be taken to a heavily corrupted variant of the woods. In this level, they must defend the sleeping child by not letting The Dog get out of the game into the real world. However, no matter what the player does, The Dog will eventually escape into the real world. At the very end of this level, a giant demonic version of The Dog will rise up from the lake. The player's shotgun will turn golden, and they then must shoot The Dog's eyes. After enough shots, it will sink back into the lake. The level will end as the screen slowly fills with static. The player will then wake up to find that the entire house has gone dark and a heavily corrupted version of the game's trailer will begin playing on screen, getting louder and louder. The player can pick up a flashlight and the gun from the ground. The player will eventually hear the screen door slide open, and hear The Dog knocking through items in different rooms of the house. The demonic version of the Dog will eventually enter the living room and charge the player. If the player shoots the dog enough times, hits the dog with the baseball bat or slice it with the katana if it gets close enough, it will be zapped back into the game, leaving pixelated blood everywhere. An ending cutscene will then play. In the cutscene, the angry child destroys the game and immediately calls 911 about his mom, but then hangs up the phone, since nobody would believe a kid that a killer dog came out of a game. He then decides to bury his mother, pack a backpack with snacks, a family portrait, a knife, and a revolver, before running away from his home, leaving the past behind him. The Stress Level Zero logo will pop up, and then the game's credit sequence will play. Music in the cutscene: The Season By: Michael and Jonathan Category:Endings